Dancing With Demons
by HorrorLover777
Summary: One shot. Takes place during Hellraiser 2. Kirsty is searching for her father when suddenly Pinhead blocks her way and asks for her dance. What happens during the short dance will make her question so much. Pinhead x Kirsty.


Kirsty Cotton continued to search through the never ending labyrinth of Hell for her father. She thought that she would have been able to find him by now, but it seemed that no mattered how hard she tried to stay on one path she always kept getting lost. She wasn't even sure how much time had passed by now. Hours? Days? Maybe even weeks? She didn't know, but right now she didn't care. All she cared about was finding her father.

The labyrinth was very dark and there was a bit of fog that also made it difficult to see where she was going. It was so difficult to see that she almost didn't notice the long rusty chain that stopped her search. Once she managed to see it she managed to stop when she was mere inches away from it. Before she could register her situation, the chain drew back almost as quickly as it came out. Just behind the fog emerged a cenobite, but not just any cenobite, it seemed the one that was their leader, the one she nicknamed 'Pinhead'. His expression was difficult to see at first, but once he got closer to her she could see it was eagerness mixed with something else she couldn't quite pin down.

"Ah, Kirsty," his deep dark voice purred with satisfaction. "I did not think that we would meet up again so soon."

Kirsty couldn't help but sneer. "What the hell do you want?" she growled, trying to sound as intimidating as possible.

His expression went from eager to confused. "I just wanted to have a friendly chat," he grumbled. "No need to be so hostile."

"And why do you feel the need to chat with me? Don't think for a moment that you will take my soul!"

"This isn't about that, child." Pinhead suddenly paused for a moment, then held out his right hand. "Shall we dance?"

Now it was Kirsty's face that turned to confused. "Why would you want to dance with me?" she asked, trying not to let down her guard.

Pinhead was grinning now. "Why not? I feel like it would be rather fun to interact like this before I destroy your soul. Besides, I feel like we are physically compatible enough for a dance, don't you think?"

Kirsty glanced down at Pinhead's hand, then back up to him. She was starting to develop conflicting feelings for this creature. She was terrified of him, she knew that. On the other hand, however, she couldn't deny that there was a sort of sophisticated charm about him. She then decided that it would probably be nice to have at least one good memory if she really did end up in Hell for eternity, so she silently took his right hand while his left hand placed itself at her waist. There was enough space between them to fit a cardboard box.

The two simply slow danced in circles for a long time. Kirsty made it her main duty to not make eye contact with him. Finally after some time had passed, Pinhead spoke up and his voice made Kirsty jump.

"Why are you so determined to find your father?" he asked curiously.

"He's the only real family I have left," Kirsty sighed. "He's the only thing I have left that I truly love."

Pinhead raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "And what makes you think that you will find him here?"

"Well, back at the hospital he kept sending messages that he was in Hell and that he needed help. I just want to find him and try to start over again." Kirsty paused for a moment before asking another question. "Why did you break the deal with me?"

Pinhead looked confused again. "What deal do you speak about?" he asked.

Kirsty grew agitated. "Don't pull that shit with me!" she snapped. "We made a deal that if I gave you Frank you would leave me alone, yet you and the rest of your friends decided to try and take me back to Hell anyway! Why did you break the deal with me?"

Kirsty then noticed that the space between them was becoming smaller and smaller. When their bodies were almost touching, Pinhead took a finger, placed it under her chin, and lifted up her head so that they finally made contact.

"Kirsty," he purred again, "you have such a powerful soul. Not only would it be quite foolish of us not to take it well...I personally do have a preference for more powerful souls such as your own."

Kirsty couldn't help but blushed at his words. It was the most bizarre compliment she had ever received, but it also felt like one of the most sincere. Before Kirsty could think of something to say next, Pinhead suddenly bent down and kissed her on the lips. Kirsty had no idea how to react to this, things had gone from unsettling to so confusing extremely fast. It felt like an eternity before Pinhead finally pulled away from the kiss. Kirsty was relieved and disappointed at the same time that he pulled away. She then asked herself why she'd be disappointed that he'd pull away.

"W-why did you do that?" Kirsty stuttered while still blushing bright red.

Pinhead's grin got wider. "Just wanted to observe your reaction," he giggled, but Kirsty detected something else in his voice that seemed like he was hiding another reason. Their bodies were touching now and this made her uncomfortable. Before she could register anything else she pulled away from Pinhead and she quickly became angry again.

"That shit wasn't funny!" she snapped. "Now if you will kindly excuse me, I'm going to return to searching for my father!" She took a moment to see his reaction. For a split second, he almost looked upset. However, it was only a few moments before his face turned serious again.

"Very well, child," he said in a stone cold tone, "but I shall tell you again that your father is in his own hell, and quite unreachable. I have no idea who it is that has sent you messages, but I can assure you that it is someone with ill intentions."

"I don't believe you," Kirsty growled.

Pinhead didn't say another word, he simply stepped to the side as Kirsty went on to search for her father. Still, as Kirsty continued her search, she couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. Why did he decide to do that so suddenly? Why did she sort of like it? Kirsty quickly got those questions out of her head as they only distracted her.

However, one final question still lurked at her subconscious, could Pinhead be correct? Was whoever was sending her these messages someone who was out to hurt her?

"No way!" Kirsty shouted to herself. "That _thing_ is only trying to play with my emotions!" After that reassuring answer, Kirsty continued on her search, completely oblivious to the fact that Pinhead was keeping an eye on her within she shadows of the dark labyrinth.

* * *

 **Hey everyone. I just want to apologize for being inactive for so long. The only reason I can give for such long inactivity is life and the fact that I kind of lost the spark I had for writing over the years, but now I want to work to ignite that spark again, so I'll try to write more now that I have a lot of free time. I know this is a short little thing, but I still love the ship and the Hellraiser series so much and this was just a little thing to help me get started again. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
